maraders renited
by moonygrl2006
Summary: i think you all can read a title all4 maraders renited +lily h/hr j/l rl/? please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You Know the drill. I don't own any of the characters, bla bla bla.  
  
Authors note: This is my first fic so if you have any helpful hints I could really use them. Thank you and I'll write a new chapter tomorrow. Marauders Reunited  
  
Dumbledore's request  
  
Harry awoke to a loud banging on the door.  
  
"Get up boy!" came the voice of his uncle Vernon "get up now! There's some man here for you"  
  
" Now, now I hardly think that's necessary." A wise sounding voice said.  
  
Harry jumped up onto the floor of his bedroom the moment he heard that voice. That voice was the voice of one man he never thought he would see at the Dursley's house. That man's name was Professor Dumbledore. He ran out his bedroom door and into the hall.  
  
"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I mean I'm glad to see you"  
  
"I'm glad to see you to Harry" replied Dumbledore "Why don't we go down to the kitchen. I need to ask you something quite important"  
  
By the time the two wizards made it to the kitchen the dusleys were in the upstairs bedroom hiding.  
  
There was a moment silence before Dumbledore started to speak. "Harry I need to ask you something very important"  
  
"Yes sir?" Harry replied questioningly.  
  
"Well, Harry Sirius needs your help. I have managed to get the ministry to actually give him a trial. Of course I had to swear that all witnesses would be under the influence of veritaserum, I'm sure that won't be a problem since everything we have said was true. What do you say Harry?"  
  
" What do you expect me to say? Of course I'll help him!"  
  
"Good. Than I have plenty of witnesses. Although Hermione's parents weren't very willing to let her, I guess the idea of having their daughter under a truth potion doesn't appeal to them. Well I'll be going I still have a meeting to go to. I'll see you later."  
  
Harry tried to ask what the meeting was about but Dumbledore wouldn't tell him. 


	2. preparing for trial

The Medallion  
  
Soon after Dumbledore excited Harry walked into the Living room where a small eagle owl flew into the open window. The owl' witch Harry had never seen before, dropped a letter at his feet. The small owl flew over to the windowsill and perched jauntily and stared directly at Harry as he opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, Mum and Dad bought me this owl last week so I could contact my friends and keep in touch with Dumbledore. The headmaster came to my house yesterday afternoon. He said that they were giving Sirius a trial! I really hope that we can make the ministry officials see some sense. I have been reading about the effects of veritaserum and I'm a bit nervous about being under the influence of such a powerful truth potion. But I can't wait to help Sirius. If he's freed then maybe you'll be able to go and stay with him. I'm sure he would treat you better than the Dursley's do. I do hope you are all right. Dumbledore told me that I'd be seeing you soon. I think that he meant at the trial but I'm not sure. I should go I still have to finish my History of Magic essay. We only have 8 weeks left of vacation.  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
Harry looked up at the owl that was still perched on his windowsill. It was quite a nice looking owl. Harry liked it. It was about time that Hermione got an owl. She had had problems before getting letters to him. Harry carried the letter upstairs to his room and the owl followed. He sat down at his desk and began a return letter.  
  
Hermione, Dumbledore came by the Dursley's too. He wanted me to be a witness too. You should have seen the look on Uncle Vernon's face when he walked in. It was priceless! I wonder when the trial will be. I hope the officials aren't as arrogant as Fudge. If Sirius is freed then you can bet I'll go and live with him. Any reason to leave the Dursley's house is a good reason. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry gave the letter to Hermione's owl and watched as it flew out the window. He really was looking forward to seeing Hermione and Ron. As if on cue two other owls came through the window carrying letters. The first one dropped the letter on his bed and flew out the window again and the second began flying madly around the room. Harry snatch pig out of the air and read Ron's letter witch was much the same as Hermione's. He opened the letter that was on his bed. It was very official looking but was not from Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Mr. H Potter  
  
We must inform you that you are needed at the ministry of magi office in London on the date of November the fourth.  
  
Matilda dotte  
  
Magical Law Enforcement department  
  
******************************************************************* Harry spent the next week sneaking phone calls to Hermione about the trial and writing back and forth to Ron. At the moment Harry was sitting at the kitchen table. He jumped when something barked loudly at the front door. Harry went to the door and opened it to see a large black dog sitting on his haunches. Harry grinned broadly. "Sirius! Professor Lupin!" he exclaimed. There at the door stood Remus Lupin and his godfather in his animagus form. Lupin had Sirius on a leash. "Why hello Harry. How are you today?" Said Lupin with a smile. "May we come in? I think that Sirius is a bit eager to get out of this leash." Petunia Dursley walked in right when Sirius transformed into his human form. She shrieked and ran into the other room. "Well" said Sirus simply. With a look on his face that said quite clearly 'that woman needs help' Suddenly Dumbledore walked in the front door with a grin on his face. He looked quite pointedly at Remus and said, "we've found it" Remus grinned and looked from Harry to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and Remus' smile widened as he beckoned Harry to sit down.  
  
"Harry have you ever heard of Gryffindor's medallion?" Remus asked  
  
"No" replied Harry  
  
"Sit down." He said and Harry obeyed. "Harry," He went on. "Gryffindor's medallion is a piece of metal with astonishing powers." At this he paused for a moment and then went on.  
  
"What exactly does it do professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well to the heir of Gryffindor it is a very useful instrument. For if that person loves someone enough than he can bring them back even years after they die. Trick is that it can be used by one person every one hundred years and it was lost about 300 years ago." Remus paused mysteriously then grinned mischievously before continuing. "But it was just found today and, Harry you're the one person on this earth capable of using it."  
  
"me?" Harry replied blankly, "but you said that only the heir of Gryffindor could use it."  
  
"Harry", Dumbledore put in, "that's you," 


End file.
